


First Blush

by LoveIsGone



Series: Firsts [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: The moment Hyunwoo realizes his feelings for Hoseok are more than just platonic.





	First Blush

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like writing this pairing for some reason.

"You've only been on the treadmill for three minutes. You can do better than that!"

Hyunwoo could hear the teasing tone in Hoseok's voice, but the words did their job and had him jogging for another couple of minutes before he finally called it quits, legs shaky and lungs burning from the effort of trying to keep pace next to the younger man, who was laughing at the way his face was turning red and dripping sweat. As the older one in the room, he knew he could've scolded the other, but he had long since accepted that sometimes the best response was just to smile and let things be.

"You did great," Hoseok's smile was bright and wide, causing his nose to crinkle and eyes turn to crescents, "But you really need to work on your cardio."

"I'm bad on land, remember?" Hyunwoo retorted.

And the younger man laughed, opened mouthed, head thrown back, nearly bowling himself over. If he hadn't known better, Hyunwoo would've assumed it was an over exaggeration, but Hoseok had never been one to hold back when he was enjoying a good joke or comeback - he had seen it enough to know that it was just the way he was. He liked that he could bring that type of reaction out of the other.

"Come on, let's go home and get cleaned up," Hoseok said as he tried to compose himself, giggles still escaping his lips as he reached for his towel, slinging it around the back of his neck to wipe up the sweat that had gathered there.

"Want to stop by the convenience store on the way back?"

The younger man raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, as if he didn't believe what he was hearing from his leader.

"I know you want ramen."

The way Hoseok's eyes lit up made a warm feeling bloom in the pit of Hyunwoo's stomach, "You're the best!"

-

Hyunwoo knew that it was alright as a guy to appreciate another man's appearance, especially when they worked as hard as Hoseok did to achieve the body that they had. He had never been one to shy away from having a look and admiring someone else's form, knowing exactly what type of time and dedication went into the process. However, he had a feeling that he'd been taking far longer glances than he should've, especially when Hoseok would walk out of the bathroom after a hot shower - steam billowing out - with a towel sling low on his waist. He couldn't help but feel that his pulse quickened just a bit too much when he caught sight of those tiny droplets of water training down from the younger man's clavicle down his chest and further down, down, down.

"You're going to start drooling," Hyungwon's voice brought him back to reality.

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, trying to sound natural, even though he knew he was failing, "What?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, tilting his head to gesture at Hoseok, who was walking back to the bedroom. Once the door closed, the taller man turned to him, "Your mouth was open."

"No?" the leader couldn't really find the right response to that.

"You were staring."

"I appreciate the way that he looks?"

"Heart eyes."

"What?"

"Just saying you had them."

"I don't th-"

"Just think about it."

Hyunwoo couldn't conceive of what there would be to think about. Sure, he was looking at Hoseok, maybe just a little bit longer than necessary, but they all looked at each other all the time. They lived in close quarters and had seen more than their fill of each other being naked - and having to catch a glimpse or two of dick was really all part of the routine at this point. He just thought that Hoseok had a nicer body than most of them - not that he would admit that openly in fear of hurting feelings.

-

He hated being in the makeup chair so early in the morning, when his eyes were barely open and all he could think about was crawling back into bed to get just a few more minutes of sleep. However, this morning was shaping up to be more bearable as Hoseok was also being made up in the seat across from him.

The two had shared their frustrations with each other about being up at the crack of dawn, but cut the discussion short when the makeup artists walked in, both knowing that the ladies always felt bad when they had to disturb their sleep, especially with how tight their schedules have been in recent days.

Hyunwoo tried to zone out as he was being worked on, but his gaze kept finding Hoseok, who was talking animatedly with his artist while having his eyes done. It was known among them that the younger man had rather sensitive skin and often couldn't wear base makeup, so more often than not the ones taking care of their looks would focus on the eye makeup for Hoseok, making sure that they stand out as much as possible. The secondary focus was always Hoseok's lips, glossed to the point of looking wet and plumper than they already were or tinted with red to make them look bitten.

He really liked it when the artists went easy on the tint because a part of him liked it when Hoseok's lips looked natural and pink. They were already pouty and perfectly shaped just the way they were.

"Close your eyes for me?"

Hyunwoo blinked, not realizing he had been far too focused at looking at Hoseok. With a smile, he closed his eyes and leaned back so the woman handling him could do her job. He could still see the image of the younger man's mouth, lips pushed out as if to give a kiss, clearly behind his eyelids, as if they were imprinted in his mind.

He knew it shouldn't make him wonder how those lips would feel, but it did. And when the thought didn't scare him, he wondered if perhaps he had already internally accepted the fact that he liked a lot of  different parts of Hoseok in ways he hadn't already known.

-

Kihyun and Hoseok were fooling around while they all sat around the dance studio for their break. Hyunwoo watched as Hoseok chased the lead vocalist around the room for having flicked his ear earlier. The older singer grabbed the back of Kihyun's neck, causing the younger man to cringe, shrink into himself, but they were laughing in delight.

Something about seeing the way that Hoseok played with Kihyun made an unfamiliar feeling flare up inside of him. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, though he was certain he had felt it before - perhaps when he was younger and still in school or sometime before they had debuted. It made his chest feel tight and uncomfortable.

"You're going to burn a hole into the back of Kihyun's head if you keep glaring," Hyungwon sat beside him, giving him a nudge.

"What are you going on about?" the leader's eyebrows knitted together, clearly uncertain of what the taller man was saying.

"You're jealous," the younger man said.

There was a squeal, a high pitched thing, that was very obviously Hoseok. Hyunwoo looked over to see Kihyun tickling Hoseok, who was on the ground, trying to protect his midsection, unable to contain his laughter.

"We just don't have that type of relationship," Hyunwoo said, unable to tear his eyes away from where Kihyun's fingers were digging into Hoseok's sides, causing the other's shirt to ride up.

"That's not the type of jealous I mean," Hyungwon sighed, "I really don't understand how you can be so out of touch with yourself."

"That's rude."

"You're just so oblivious."

Before Hyunwoo could argue, Hyungwon was already on his feet, trying to get everyone back onto the floor so they could go over the routine once more, leaving the leader more confused than before.

-

"Hey."

Hyunwoo looked up from the television to see Hoseok standing next to the sofa. He gave the younger man a smile, "Hey. You're still up."

"Can't sleep," Hoseok said, though he was yawning, looking worn out, "Want company?"

"Sure," the leader said as he scooted over to allow the other more room.

He had just turned on a documentary, something about food, hoping that it would be boring enough to lull him to sleep, despite knowing how bad it would be fore him to do so on the couch. He hadn't expected anyone to join him as the dorm had been quiet when he settled in on the couch.

Hoseok immediately sat close to the older man, pulling his legs up to occupy the remainder of the couch as he rested his head against Hyunwoo's shoulder. Anyone else would have probably thought it strange to be so close to one another, but Hyunwoo had long since gotten used to how clingy his members were. His automatic response was to drape an arm across Hoseok's shoulder, allowing the younger man to press closer.

As documentary played, Hyunwoo lost track of time. Before he knew it the end credits were already rolling and he was still far from tired. However, he could hear Hoseok's even breathing, telling him that the younger man had fallen asleep on him. A part of him contemplated waking the other, but when he looked down and caught sight of the younger man's face, he couldn't find it in his heart to disturb him.

Hoseok looked so peaceful, completely relaxed. His skin was practically glowing in the bright cast of the television. Without makeup, Hyunwoo realized how young Hoseok looked, features less defined and a bit more soft around the edges. He liked that look on the younger man the best, completely natural and yet still so radiant - beautiful.

Unconsciously, he lifted a hand to brush several strands of hair away from Hoseok's forehead. And the action made him flush, cheeks feeling warm, when he realized just how romantic the gesture felt. His heart fluttered in his chest, like it was stuttering, suddenly realizing, for the first time, that he was looking at Hoseok the way he looked at his old girlfriends - with a deep fondness.

Hyungwon's words slowly started coming back to him, each one clicking into place like a puzzle piece.

He liked Hoseok - in more ways than he had realized.


End file.
